<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rainbow Dimension by TheGreatTigerGoddess</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26785279">Rainbow Dimension</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreatTigerGoddess/pseuds/TheGreatTigerGoddess'>TheGreatTigerGoddess</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AND THAT ASS, Angst, Animalistic Tendencies, As well as other things, Axe big perve, Bara Papyrus (Undertale), Bara Sans (Undertale), Bathroom Sex, Big ol bois, Blue is mature here, Body Worship, Breeding Kink, Drama, Drugs, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), F/M, Fluff, Food Play, Get in the bunker!!, Grooming, I got the launch codes!!, Kitchen Sex, Knotting, Like I poured oil on this bitch and lit a match, Lots of that, Maybe - Freeform, Mega fast burn, Multi, Mutt is sweet, Nesting, No porn till chapter 3, Porn, Porn with some plot, Reader Is Adopted, Recreational Drug Use, Red also sweet to, Smut, Violence, all the sex, and black - Freeform, and their 'arrows' hit, bara, can you order a new uterus online?, for plot, he just wants cuddles, he lets you know what he wants, hence food play, hope their cheep, i forgot to tag smut!, idk - Freeform, im bad at puns, like it gets weird, mainly by Sans, no babies for you, no pregnancies, not much, not to much though, reader can cook, reader has awesome gay dads, reader is female, reader is kinda mature, slight PTSD, slow updates cus im lazy, stinky bois, the Papyrus's love to groom you, the bois tend to let their instincts get the best of them, there is some here tho, they gana make you pretty, they get their shot, they wana scent you so bad, think of a kink and it just might very well be in here, tons of jealousy, uh kinda disgusting kinky stuff?, undyne x alphys - Freeform, vacation sex, vacations!, wings and dings scary, yo coochie gana get wrecked, you might need more than 1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:41:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,940</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26785279</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreatTigerGoddess/pseuds/TheGreatTigerGoddess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired work of Frothy_Frowns story Don't Dimension It.<br/>My take on the story but with a ton of steamy and sexy bit for all the people who like drama and sexy stuff.</p><p>You the Reader had been adopted by your awesome gay monster dads years ago but now its time for you to go to college. They don't obviously want you to move to Ebott City alone so they just so happen to buy the house next to you! And a good thing to because it just so happens that there's a house full of skeletons from another dimension that want to get into your pants the moment they find out you live on the same street! Also there's 16 of them!! Kiss your butt goodbye cus they all coming for it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Axe/Reader, Black/Reader, Blue/Reader, Crooks/Reader, Dings/Reader, Edge/reader, G/Reader, Green/Reader, Mutt/Reader, Papyrus(Beasttale)/Reader, Papyrus/Reader, Red/Reader, Sans(Beasttale)/Reader, Sans/Reader, Stretch/reader, Wing/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>211</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frothy_Frowns/gifts">Frothy_Frowns</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25702372">Don't Dimension It</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frothy_Frowns/pseuds/Frothy_Frowns">Frothy_Frowns</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Dad please, I can do it myself." You said with a whine as you saw the box in your hand disappear from in front of you.</p><p>"Sorry dear but Undyne needs your help with the trailer. I got this so don't worry about it." Alphys said placing the box he took from you and placed it on the dining room table.</p><p>You huffed but smiled as you watched your shy adoptive father fumble around with the boxes. "Alright, but if you need me please say something. You've been shaky since we entered town."</p><p>"I-i have not." He flushed. "I am perfectly fine! N-now off w-with you! Go h-help your father." He stuttered.</p><p>You gave him a chuckle and a kiss on his yellow scaled cheek before leaving the kitchen and out into the front of the house. There you saw your other adoptive dad moving boxes out of the moving van so that he could easily get to the much larger stuff in the back. Coming up to the van you took the boxes he had moved and placed them outside so that you could help bring the larger stuff down with him.</p><p>"So what's first?" You asked gaining the fish monster's attention. He turned to look at you and smiled, his sharp yellow teeth not bothering you at all like it had when you first met him at the adoption center.</p><p>It had been nearly eight years since you had been adopted by the gay monster couple. Not really what you expected when the social worker told you you were going to live with a unique family. You had expected that you would end up with hippies or one of those "crazy aunt Carol" situation but no. In reality it was these two nice male monsters that were going to adopt you. Of course you had your worries the first few weeks of living with them. Being 14 at the time and having to deal with the fact that CPS had taken you from your real parents and that you had only been at the center for almost six months was really unsettling and made you distrust people who tried to get close to you. Yet after coming to the fact that they just wanted to love and care for you like actual loving parents you did manage to accept and open up to them. Now 22 you had wanted to start going to college here in Ebott City but your two dads didn't want you to live alone in the city. So like good parents did they moved with you. Literally. The moment they found out that you had bought a house in the city they quickly snatched the one right next to yours. So here you were helping them move in to their own house.</p><p>"Think you can help me with the bedroom stuff first then we'll get the living room ones next? These mattresses are going to be in our way if we don't." Undyne asked already sliding the king size mattress towards the front.</p><p>"Aye aye captain!" You teased pulling the mattress further out and with a 'hup' and an 'oof' you easily helped him take the mattress out and into the house.</p><p>About an hour later you were sitting on one of the dinning room chairs huffing. Sweat ran down your head and back as you tried to cool off for a bit. It was the middle of the Summer and as much as you loved the sounds of the cicadas and the fun things to be had you absolutely hated the heat. Winter and Fall was your go to seasons but Summer did have good memories for you. Hearing Alphys come up you looked to see that he had a cold water bottle for you. You thanked him as you took it and tried not to chug it even though you really wanted to. Didn't want to throw it back up. That would be a waste and a mess.</p><p>"Thanks." You said taking a sip. "Just a few more things and we will be done with the stuff outside. Think its only just the china cabinet left."</p><p>"Do you think it will fit through the door? It looks kind of small." He asked turning to look at the front door.</p><p>You could see both the front and the back door from where you were and to you the back door seemed like a better option. The downside was the back door had steps and you don't think you had the perfect equilibrium to do it without probably snapping a leg.</p><p>"Don't worry about it Sans and the guys are coming over to say hi. I'll get him or Stretch to bring it in." Undyne explained before flopping his sweaty body on top of your own.</p><p>"Ah! Oh my Stars, Dad get off!" You shouted in disgust panic. "That's so gross your all sweaty and you smell like an old gym locker!" You squirmed and tried to get out from under him but he was much larger and heavier than you so it was like trying to lift a boulder. You made a gagging sound when you managed to get a bit out from under him but your head was right under his armpit. Oh yeah that was rank.</p><p>"Undyne leave her alone." Alphys sighed with a smile. He loved seeing his two favorite people enjoying themselves and having fun, even if its at the other's <strong><strike>yours</strike> </strong>expense.</p><p>"Dad help! I'm dyeing from the funk!" You cried out before horribly pretending your own death.</p><p>Undyne gasped going along with you. Picking up your limp form he held you to his chest making sure your face was smashed to his sweaty shirt so that you could get a good whiff. You tried to hold your breath but with him crushing you to him and him shaking you around as he faked grief you couldn't hold it and actually gagged this time.</p><p>Gasping again Undyne held you in the air in fake surprise. "She's alive! My tears of fatherly love has brought her back!"</p><p>"Yeah I'm sure t-that was it." Alphys said sarcastically. "(Y/N), Dear, I think <strong>both</strong> of you should bathe before our friends come over."</p><p>"Oh that's right! I haven't met them before right? I know you spoke of them before but other than that they were your friends and that they called you guys I don't know what I should be expecting." You said when Undyne placed you back on the ground.</p><p>"O-other than Red, Edge, Black, and Mutt y-you shouldn't have any trouble. S-sans, Stretch, Blue, and Papyrus are all nice and will be decent but t-the others m-might be a bit to handle. D-don't w-worry though we w-won't let anything h-happen to you."</p><p>"Oh I'm not worried of anything happening to me since dad and I are basically the best fighters in the world." You said flipping your hair before getting into a fighting stance, throwing fake punches into the air.</p><p>Undyne placed his hand on your shoulder and gave you a rough pat that you were already used to. "As much as I want to agree with you punk I'm gana take Alphys' side. The not so social skeletons could be a hard hit to handle the first time. Just keep on your toes a bit. We'll do the rest."</p><p>Straightening yourself you pouted as Undyne ruffled your hair. "Fine but only if I get to take a shower here. I saw that bathroom you have Dad and I am honestly very jealous. If only this place was for sale before I bought my place."</p><p>Both Undyne and Alphys laughed and told you that it was fine. When you got back from your own house with your clean clothes you immediately went straight to the shower. Oh heavens it was immaculate and it really did make you jealous that you didn't have an amazing one like it in your own home. Taking off your shirt you immediately got hit with your own funk. Whoo boy were you musty. Definitely not going to meet new people smelling like that. Nope. Not on your watch.</p><p>Grabbing Undyne's shampoo you gave yourself a healthy dollop and made sure to scrub your hair with the force of an industrial grinder. No smelly hair. Not one single strand was going to be left uncleaned. You knew monsters had a good sense of smell and you were a hugger. You weren't going to embarrass your family by having stinky hair either.</p><p>As you were going to place the bottle back you failed to keep the grip on it and the heavy bottle fell to the floor. "Damn it." You cursed at yourself. You didn't rinse out your hair yet and if you bent down you were going to get all that soap in your face. Deciding to rinse your hair first you failed to notice the large looming shadow behind you. The shower didn't have the curtain to hide you from the world so you were open and exposed. Feeling a chill crawl up your spine you thought it was the water and turned to raise the heat a bit on the knobs. Out of the corner of your eye though you noticed something. Quickly turning your head you expected to see something but there wasn't. Just you and an empty bathroom. Shrugging your shoulders you went back to bathing.</p><p>When you were done you stepped out of the shower as clean as you could ever be. Drying yourself off you noticed the new voices seeping through the cracks of the door. Some were loud while the others seemed to be low and slightly quiet. Then there was your dad Undyne's voice. He sounded mad for some reason. You guessed his friends must have came over and were already giving your dad a run for his money.</p><p>Over the years you knew Undyne and Alphys stayed close with Sans and Papyrus and often times one of the two would rile Undyne up to no end. Even on days where your dad really didn't need to be. Though he did simmer down after a few rounds of training, in which you were dragged to to either watch and learn or participate in. In the beginning it was just watching but as you started to get those usual teen frustrations you needed to vent. Thank Stars for athletic dad.</p><p>Wringing out your hair you pulled it up and clipped it with the hairclip you had brought with you. You would dry it out after you met your Dads' friends and went home. Once you were done and dressed you picked up your smelly clothes and stepped out of the shower. Luckily there was a laundry basket already in the spare bedroom so you tossed them in there and closed the door so the smell wouldn't travel. Turning you were about to head to the living room when you bumped into someone.</p><p>Solid. That's all you could think of when your face smashed into the chest of the person you had bumped into. Stepping back you quickly brought your hands up in an attempt to show that you didn't mean any harm by what just happened. "Oh, I'm terribly sorry! Are you...ok?" You asked cranking your head up, and up, and up, until you looked into the amber eyes of a rather tall skeleton monster.</p><p><em>Whoa, someone sure drank their milk growing up.</em> You thought. <em>Tall. Tall boi. Tall lanky boi. Tall lanky kinda edgy boi. Tall lanky edgy and also cute skeleton boi. Skeleton boi with sharp teeth boi.</em> <em>Looking at you like you hadn't just smacked into him boi</em>.</p><p>When he didn't answer you awkwardly introduced yourself. "Uhm, sorry about that. My name is (Y/N). You...wana hug?" You asked turning your open hands welcomingly if he did want to hug you. Though since you had bumped into him and how he was just standing there staring down at you, you were sure he was going to decline.</p><p>To your surprise he didn't.</p><p>Slowly he leaned down to your level and picked you up into a hug like you weighed nothing. With one arm holding your back while the other was hooked under your thighs you were shocked to see how gentle he was with you. Wrapping your arms around his neck, mainly for support as he rose back up, you gave him a nice welcoming hug.</p><p>He smelled nice. And you meant <strong>nice</strong>. He smelled like earth, smoke, and hickory. Unconsciously you ended up burring your face into the fur of his hood on his shoulder. The breaths you were taking in were long and intriguing as you couldn't bring yourself to pull away from him.</p><p><em>Wow, (Y/N), rude much? You don't just go and sniff people! Stop it!</em> Your inner mind screamed but you just couldn't seem to pull away.</p><p>"You smell nice." You found yourself speaking unintentionally.</p><p>A deep purr vibrated through the skeleton and through your own chest causing you to pull back to look at the skeleton with curiosity. You didn't know skeleton monsters could purr. Well honestly speaking you didn't know much about skeleton monsters but purring was definitely not what you expected to come from one.</p><p>You looked at the skeleton's face. He had two gold k9's that looked just as sharp as the rest of his teeth. Your hand let go of the jacket so you could come up to trace your fingers over the bottom row of teeth. They were so smooth while the jaw bone itself was rather slightly rough. You could feel the scratches and wear in some areas while the rest was somewhat smooth. As you were touching him you noticed him lean into your touch, the purring sound growing louder. You smiled as you laid your head back onto his shoulder and just as you were about to breathe his scent again when you were blasted with a wall of new scents and loud yelling.</p><p>The skeleton holding you gripped you tight and a deathly growl escaped past those teeth you were still touching. In fright you quickly pulled your hand away to grip tightly to his jacket. Then another set of hands was grabbing at you. That didn't seem to sit well with the skeleton you were clutching to as another growl roared out of him and the world suddenly fell from around you. Gasping when you felt gravity come back you had to shut your eyes from the blinding summer sun and the heat.</p><p>Did he just teleport? Whoa that was cool and a bit odd. Though with the sun's sting against your exposed shoulders you really wish he had taken you somewhere that was inside.</p><p>"MUTT! Put her down right now!" You heard Undyne shout.</p><p>A smaller growl escaped past his teeth as you heard your dad stomp over to you two. You felt his rougher hands try and pry Mutt's, as you now found out, hands off of you. When he didn't let you go and instead held you much more tightly, causing your back to pop slightly, you tried to squirm your way out of it.</p><p>"Your hurting her you damn dog! Let my daughter go!" Undyne shouted again and thankfully you were released.</p><p>Like you had burned him Mutt had let you go to flop into your father's arms only for him to pass you off to Alphys whom set you on your feet to check you over. You whined when your yellow dad turned your head every which way looking for any form of cuts or scrapes before sighing in relief.</p><p>"She's o-ok, Undyne." Alphys said letting you rest your head on his shoulder.</p><p>Your head was swimming and when you heard more feet stomping out into the driveway, where he had ported you, you were once again swarmed by different smells that made your head feel worse and your stomach churn. You groaned grabbing his white coat and burring your face in his shirt to try and block out all these weird scents that were harassing you. Your head was growing foggy and you honest to Asgore had no idea what was going on.</p><p>"..home.. Dad take me home." You whined.</p><p>"I-it's ok dear, I'm taking you b-back home." Alphys said rubbing soothing circles on your back as he tried to corral you towards your own house. You didn't know if you made it back or not. Everything from there seemed to be a blur.</p><hr/><p>(<strong>Mutt</strong>)</p><p>He could feel it. Something his soul wanted was close. Very close. For a week now something was telling him to go out and search for whatever it was even if it went going against his brother's orders. As each day past the feeling seemed to grow stronger and stronger and his sanity was growing thinner and thinner each day. So much so that he had been growing snappy. Which didn't help him at all against his brother. In fact, it seemed to set him off to.</p><p>Actually all the skeletons in the house seemed to be on edge recently. Even Blue and Papyrus whom were practically buzzing with agitation and anxiety. It was also no wonder that Edge and Red left the house this morning choosing not to listen to Sans when he said he was going to visit the male versions of this universe's Undyne and Alphys. He was actually grateful for that. It meant he, Black, Sans, Papyrus, Stretch, and Blue were the only ones there when they finally realized that you were the cause to their problems.</p><p>His soulmate was right in front of him. Was this why his soul had been trying to drag him outside? Because you were now living on the same street as them? Shit, now it all made sense.</p><p>You had just walked towards the house where he guessed Undyne and the yellow monster now lived. You were covered in sweat. Of course it was caused by the heat and not him. But if it wasn't for the others being around and if his brother hadn't told him to stay close he would have pounced on you right then and there. You were beautiful and curvy. Not to curvy but damn did you have them in all the right places. Mutt felt drool slide down his jaw as he watched your hips sway as you disappeared inside the house much to his disappointment.</p><p>The group walked up to the house where he had seen you enter and as he stood there waiting to be let in he couldn't help but grow excited. He never thought that he would be someone to have a soulmate. Not with all the shit he's done in his life and all the souls he's dusted because of it. Mutt shivered at the thought of you actually loving someone like him. You would right? Even with all his fucked up flaws?</p><p>Alphys was the one to open the door. The short monster shakily said his hello's before allowing them in and then apologizing for the boxes that were still not unpacked. Sans, Papyrus, and Black seemed to have noticed you weren't there in the living room as well from the defeated looks on their faces. Were they your soulmates to? Papyrus he understood because they were basically the same person but Sans and his brother? Now that was going to be interesting. Not that he didn't mind sharing with his brother but it was going to be a challenge. Not that he didn't mind it. He was sure he and his brother would sweep you off your feet first.</p><p>Speaking of. Where were you? Mutt looked around the house from where he stood but he couldn't see you anywhere. You must have gone into one of the rooms. Glancing down at the shorter monsters, whom were distracted with one another, Mutt took this moment to slip away.</p><p>Just as he teleported into the hall Undyne came out of the room behind him. Luckily the large fish monster hadn't noticed him as he ported further down the darker part of the hall where he knew he wouldn't be seen. Little did he know though that you were right there.</p><p>Your small body bumped against his as you weren't paying attention to where you were going as you clipped up your wet hair. You were so small. You barely came up to his sternum if he was standing straight. He watched you step back and apologize raising your small hands up in order to show him you meant no harm. Then you asked if he was ok. His soul thumped heavily in his chest. You were concerned that you had harmed him. Then you looked at him.</p><p><strong>How cute</strong>.</p><p>You were absolutely perfect. Your eyes, nose, those soft looking lips, everything about you was perfect. And your voice! Mutt had to stop himself from shivering at the sound of it.</p><p>"My name is (Y/N)."</p><p>(<strong><em>y/n</em></strong>). His mind purred your name now knowing that it belonged to his soulmate. He wouldn't call you it though unless you wanted him because he knew a much fitting one for you. <strong><em>Mistress. My mistress.</em></strong> His mind purred again as he watch you turn your hands and offered him a hug. Who was he to deny you?</p><p>He gently reached down and picked you up. You were so small so he didn't want to harm you. He could be so rough sometimes and he wouldn't even know it until it happened. But with you he would be as gentle as possible... unless you told him otherwise. He held you close. Your body was so warm and soft and you smelled heavenly even with the male body wash you had used.</p><p>Sunflowers and honey.</p><p>"You smell nice." He heard you say.</p><p>Did he? He knew you were smelling his scent mark that his soul was already trying to pour onto you but honestly he hadn't showered in two days due to his agitation. That didn't mean that he was complaining though. Holding you tighter another purr this time louder escaped him. You obviously noticed it as you leaned back to look at him. Your (e/c) eyes traveling over his skull before landing on his teeth.</p><p>You weren't afraid of them were you? Nah you wouldn't be, not with the way you were looking at him right now. Sure enough your hand came to touch them so delicately. He couldn't help but lean into your touch. Hell he was trying hard not to let his tongue form so that he could see how you tasted. More than likely it would be addictive. Something he was sure he wasn't going to stop loving. Leaning his face against yours he rubbed his cheek against your soft one before his grip on you became constricting at the sounds of his brother, Stretch, and Sans shouting came towards you both.</p><p>They finally figured out that you were there.</p><p>Your body tensed and started to shake in his arms. They were frightening you. They were making you scared. No, he wasn't going to allow that. Teleporting outside he adjusted you so that you were more secure in his arms. He needed to figure out a place to hide you. To keep you safe. Not the main house, they would find you there to quick. The guest house was a no to. The woods? He could take you to his spot there. He was sure you would be safe there because no one knew about it. It was his spot to get away from his brother and the others for a while when he needed it. Perfect.</p><p>"Mutt! Put her down right now!" Undyne roared as he stomped out of the house. He had a spear in one hand and his other was balled into a fist. His large form quickly making its way over to the two of you.</p><p>Mutt was going to teleport away then when he heard his brother shout at him to stay there. A cursed growl escaped past his teeth. The one of few times he hated to be ordered around. Undyne came up to him and tried to pry you away. NO! She's <strong>mine</strong>! His hands wrapped around you more tightening with a death grip. He was sure you were going to have bruises but he just didn't want you to go. That's when he heard your back pop.</p><p>Crap did he hurt you? He looked down to see that your face was contorted in both fear and pain. Shit he did.</p><p>"Your hurting her you damn dog! Let my daughter go!"</p><p>And he did. Mutt watched as you were hauled away from him to be passed off to the reptile monster to be checked over. He didn't mean to hurt you.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oh look another chapter. How did that get there I wonder?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(<strong>Black</strong>)</p><p>Black slammed his hand on his desk in anger. He had been looking over his paperwork for what seemed like the thousandth time that day. Why? Why was he so pissed off? And his soul wasn't helping either. This damn yearning feeling was making him go crazy. He needed a break. A moment to get out of the house. Thank the stars Sans had suggested they go see this universes Undyne and Alphys. The short walk would give him the bit of fresh air he needed.</p><p>NOPE! The damn feeling only grew stronger the closer they got as they walked over to the house. What in the ever living fuck was going on?</p><p>Black growled as they stepped up to the front door and Sans knocked. They didn't have to wait long for Alphys to answer and allow them in. The house itself was satisfactory. Not that he cared really. It was large and spacious with lots of windows that let in a ton of natural light. He looked around at all the boxes. For moving in today they sure had done a good job at emptying most of them. In the living room it looked like it was already set up for guests and the only thing that was there that was off was the medium sized box that had books and trinkets in it.</p><p>As he was slightly listening to what the yellow studdering monster was saying to Sans he noticed his brother slipping away. Black's brow twitched. He had specifically told his brother to stay close. How dare he disrespect him at someone else's place.</p><p>Black made a move to look for his brother when a new and intoxicating scent flowed in from the hall. It definitely wasn't Undyne as he came out of there. It had to have been someone else and from the way his soul was pounding rather roughly against his rib cage he could only assume that it was coming from none other than his soulmate.</p><p>Black could have smacked himself in the face for how stupid he had been. His soulmate! That was the reason he was so moody and wanting to just leave the damn house so much. And to think you had been here this whole time just literally down the street from them!</p><p>Black made a move to go to the hall when Sans and Stretch beat him to it.</p>
<hr/><p>(<strong>Blue</strong>)</p><p>Blue tapped his foot repeatedly as they waited for Alphys to open the door. They were going to meet the new Alphys and Undyne today and although that made him excited he was also very anxious and nervous. He didn't know why he was so nervous though. He had been twitchy all week and surely it wasn't because of this.</p><p>Even his brother was acting weird. Normally his brother was quiet and made puns to annoy both he and Papyrus with Sans but around the same time he to started to feel nervous. And lets not forget snappy. He didn't know how many times he had to pull his brother away from Red this week but this morning he nearly had to stop his brother from attacking the Fell version of himself. Not that his brother was the only one to blame but still.</p><p>When he and his brother went inside the house though it was like all the anxiety and nervousness went away. Especially when an enchanting scent greeted them from down the hall. He didn't bother to pay attention to what Alphys was saying, in fact he was pretty sure no one was. Instead he looked over to where the owner of such a smell was coming from. Then he saw you.</p><p>Blue nearly choked on his own drool. You were absolutely gorgeous! A true Princess standing before him. Well not standing you were being held by Mutt. For some reason that made him mad. Blue's soul nearly screeched at the sight of you being held by someone else.</p><p>How dare they touch his soulmate!</p>
<hr/><p>(<strong>Stretch</strong>)</p><p>Stretch's hands twitched in his hoodie pocket. He had been wanting to smoke all damn day but his brother was clinging to him so that he wouldn't fight with anyone else. That morning he had sought out Red for a fight for no reason which was so unlike him. He usually stayed away from fights if he had to so why the hell was he trying to pick one with Red of all people?</p><p>Stretch sighed only to nearly choke when a strong scent caught his attention as they came up to the front porch. It was mixed with sweat but the smell nearly had his soul bursting out of his chest. His soulmate. His soulmate was here! Stretch's back straightened as the door opened and they were lead inside. Immediately he tried to look for you. See where you were but he couldn't see anything but Alphys and this stupid house. Then he caught a glimpse of you. You were being nearly enveloped by the damn Mutt. If it wasn't for the fact that he could see your arms or face he probably wouldn't have seen you at all.</p><p>Teleporting over he had just reached out for you barely touching your hips when his brother shouted along with a bark from Undyne. Then you were gone.</p>
<hr/><p>(<strong>Papyrus</strong>)</p><p>Papyrus touched his chest for what seemed the tenth time since they returned home and found out that he had a soulmate. His soul was buzzing with excitement and he didn't know whether he should feel happy or concerned. Not that having a soulmate was a bad thing! Oh no! He was concerned over your well being!</p><p>One moment they were all happily chatting with Alphys and the next almost all the skeletons, except he and his brother, were trying to go after you. It didn't help either that the SwapFell version of himself had harmed you in his attempt to get away with you either. He had heard the way your back popped and although it made him shiver he knew that you were going to be in some form of pain later.</p><p>Papyrus sighed as he turned on the stove in his own kitchen thinking about how he wished Undyne would have just let him try and heal you. He was not going to do anything dubious at all. He just wanted to make you feel better. To care for his small soulmate. That's all he wanted to do. It made him worry that he wasn't able to help rid you of the strong smell of fear that overtook your original scent.</p><p>Sunflowers and honey.</p><p>
  <em>How lovely.</em>
</p><p>A shout from the living room brought him to move towards the entrance of the kitchen. Everyone was there save for you and Alphys, who was doing his job of consoling you.</p><p>Papyrus hated jealousy. He really did. But this time around he couldn't help himself with knowing that he was stuck here cooking for all these skeletons as they waited for his brother to start the meeting about you instead of actually being with you right now.</p>
<hr/><p>(<strong>Sans</strong>)</p><p>Patience. That's all that Sans had up until right now as he stood next to Undyne in his living room with all these agitated and yelling skeletons. Everything had gone wrong but then again what was he expecting from he and his brother's copies? He should have known that a simple 'Hi, how are you? I'm so-an-so and I'm your soulmate." was basically out of the question when he saw how the others started to act as they came closer to the monster couple's house.</p><p>It wasn't that he didn't know about you or that you were there. In fact he knew all about you before you even moved here last week. It had happened during one of the video calls he was on with Undyne. They had been talking about the core and about these other skeletons and the new ones that had shown up when you popped your head into frame and practically tackled the fish monster in a hug, wrapping your arms around his shoulders. It was when Sans got to see your bright and smiling face that he knew right then and there that you were his soulmate. It was also right then and there that he wished he hadn't accidentally pressed the end call button by mistake. He did curse himself every day since then because every other time he had tried to call to see if he could see you again you were never there. Much to his disappointment. But oh the jitters he felt when a certain blue fish monster called saying that they were going to be moving back to Mount Ebbot.</p><p>Since that call he had been preparing everything he needed to sweep you off your feet. Hell he was even reading that dumb dating manual his brother had suggested to him a long way back. Though it was kind of hard to find in his dump of a room but after a few hours of searching he did end up finding it. But now he guessed he wouldn't need most of the steps that he had planned to go along with seeing how the others fucked that right up.</p><p>"Would you all shut the hell up!' Undyne shouted bringing all the not so quiet skeletons to close their jaws and turn towards him.</p><p>Sans nearly groaned from the smell of the fish monster's parental scent that was radiating off of him in thick plumes along with his rage of what had happened nearly an hour ago after they got to their house. He had called everyone back so that way he could tell them of what they had just learned. That and they needed to figure out how to go about this without freaking you out or <strong>harming</strong> you. He couldn't blame Undyne for being mad at what Mutt had done. He sure as hell was himself but for now he would let Undyne do the taking.</p><p>" 'n why should we listen to you fish face?" Red spoke up from his spot on the couch.</p><p>"Because (Y/N) is <strong>my</strong> daughter and I sure as all fuck get to decide which one of you dumb ass bone heads gets to see her first <strong>after</strong> she is ok." Undyne explained crossing his arms to glare over at Red who returned it with his own glare. "And after the shit show that happened with Mutt I'm questioning whether or not to even let any of you all go near her."</p><p>Sans saw Mutt tense from his spot on the floor where his brother was sitting. A look of regret crossed his face.</p><p>
  <em>Good. He should feel bad for what he did.</em>
</p><p>"you cant keep us away from her completely though." Stretch said calmly. "not saying that I would but many of us that have the option to port could easily go and see honey bee when your not looking. basically saying you wont be able to us from seeing her even if you tell us not to."</p><p>"he has a point." Sans agreed. Many of those, mainly he, Stretch, Red, Mutt, and Axe were the only ones that could teleport. All it took was for them to know where you were and they would be on you like white on rice. Speaking of Axe, Sans hadn't seen him all day. In fact, he wasn't here at the meeting either. Only his brother whom stood in the far back away from everyone as he listened to everyone speak. He would make sure to ask Crooks about it later. "keeping us away from her would only make things worse."</p><p>Undyne sighed as he pinched the space between his eye brows. The room settled in a dead silence as they waited for him to answer. Which took an agonizingly long time as the fish monster contemplated his options. And when he did look back up at them Sans could see the look of defeat on his face.</p><p>"Fine. Tomorrow I'll text you all who I decide that will get to meet her first. For now though I need Papyrus to come with me to check her." Undyne explained running a hand through his hair.</p><p>That seemed to piss off most of the skeletons at the mention of Papyrus going to see you. If it wasn't for the fact that Sans figured it was to make sure you weren't severely hurt he would have been upset with his brother getting some alone time with you and not him. That seemed to be the other reasoning for the other skeletons as well. He was sure they were mad that papyrus was going to get you alone for a bit but right now they were more concerned with your safety than their growing interest in the fact that you were their soulmate and what they wanted to do with you the moment they got that alone time with you.</p>
<hr/><p>(<strong>Back at your house</strong>)</p><p>"Dad it hurts!" You whined into your pillow. After Alphys had brought you home you had tried to keep what was in your stomach down as you tried to clear your mind and attempt to ignore the slight pain in your back from where it had popped. You wanted help. No you needed help! But he wasn't doing anything that would make these damn feelings stop and it was driving you mad.</p><p>Why was this happening? Why were you feeling like this? Why had that skeleton tried to take you away and why were those smells trying to hit you all at once. Honey, berries, brown sugar, cucumber, spice, and the smell of Mutt had been blasted at you all at once and it made you whine at the remembrance of each one of them. It was so confusing and you just wanted this to end already.</p><p>"Its going to be alright dear. Your father will come back in a m-moment to help me make you feel better." Alphys said rubbing soothing circles on your back trying his best to make you feel better. Although he was a scientist he didn't know jack shit about healing magic and as much as it hurt him to see you like this he couldn't really do anything for you until Undyne got back with one of the mellow skeletons that could.</p><p>Hearing a noise from the front of the house Alphys turned from where he sat on your bed next to you to see if he could see the monster in question. Sure enough Undyne horridly came in dragging an also worried Papyrus behind him. The tall skeleton gasped at the sight of you. Alphys wasn't sure if it was because he was getting a good view of your bare back, or if it was because he was the bruises that started to form around the areas where Mutt had gripped you so tightly.</p><p>Undyne came to stand at the foot of the bed while Papyrus crept up to you on the side that wasn't occupied. He tried to sit next to you without disturbing you before he took off his oven mitts. His long fingers glowed green before he gently placed them on the biggest of the bruises. He quickly pulled them away though when you flinched in which case caused you to hurt yourself more.</p><p>It pained Papyrus to see you like this. He didn't want you to be in any form of pain let alone in the situation that had gotten you it in the first place. Reluctantly, because he new it was going to hurt you, he placed both of his hands over your back to cover as much area as he could and pushed his healing magic into you. The gasp and the shudder you made wasn't what he expected but when you did start to relax and the bruises started to disappear he relented a bit. In about thirty minutes of healing all of the bruises were gone and you had ended up passing out from exhaustion.</p><p>Papyrus pulled the covers over you when he finished making sure that your back was completely covered if you did happen to turn in your sleep. Unconsciously his hand started to pet your head. Your hair was still a bit wet but it was still smooth and soft. Unclipping the hair clip from your hair he set it to the side on the night stand before letting your hair down so that it could dry properly.</p><p>A quiet throat clearing was his signal that he needed to get going. Standing up he made sure that he placed his oven mitts back on before following both Undyne and Alphys out as he closed the door behind him leaving you alone in the room. Or so they thought.</p><p>Once the door shut and the three monsters were far enough away two enormous monsters appeared inside your room next to your bed. The tallest, who had to hunch down in your low ceilinged room, came up to your bedside with quiet hurried steps. His white eye lights scanning over your sleeping figure as it leaned down more to look at your face.</p><p>"She's Beautiful, Brother! Look! Don't You Think She Is? Of Course You do. This Is Probably Why You Were Leaving The House So Much Wasn't It?" Crooks asked already knowing the answer to his question. He reached out and gently touched your cheek, his sharp clawed finger trying not to scratch you.</p><p>"heh you caught me bro." Axe said with a shrug, his bloated red eye light looking lazily between you and his brother. He was right. Axe had known about you since you first stepped foot on this street the beginning of the week. Of course he didn't know you were his soulmate till after he had came home that night of finding you. You had been throwing trash in the trash can on the curb in front of your house. You seemed to have sensed that someone was watching you from the cautious steps you took out of your front door. Sans could chuckle at how cute you looked as you hurriedly scurried across your large lawn to quickly toss your garbage before quickly scurrying back to close your door.</p><p>To be honest he never expected finding his soulmate when he got here let alone share one with his brother. Not that he minded. They always shared whatever they had where they came from before they came here and sharing a soulmate didn't bother him in the least. In fact it made it rather fun. They both would make sure you would be well taken care of and made sure that you were well fed, not that he couldn't tell that you weren't already. The only thing he didn't like about this was that he and his brother were going to have to share you with the others.</p><p>A growl tried to push past his sharp teeth in annoyance when he thought of the others. They would try to keep you away from he and his brother. They would no doubt think that they were two dangerous to be around you which was a load of horse shit. Though they had to do some fucked up shit to survive they would never harm you in any sort of way. Not unless you asked.</p><p>"Hush Brother, You'll Wake Her." Crooks scolded now sitting next to you on the bed. His hand was running through your hair acting as a comb and removing any knots or tangles that had formed. His hands worked the knots delicately and effectively making sure that he didn't tug on them hard enough to disturb you. In fact if he didn't know any better he would say that the content sigh that you gave him was actually a sign that you enjoyed it even if you weren't awake.</p><p>Axe chuckled and moved to kneel down in front of you. You were sleeping so soundly. Completely oblivious to the monstrous skeletons that loomed over you touching you as they pleased. They could kill you right this second and you would be none the wiser until it was to late. Axe didn't like that. That's why he had been checking in on you when he knew you were alone or with other people. He wouldn't make it obvious though. He always hid in the darkest part of the room or building where you nor anyone else would pay any attention to the fact that he was there. Like when you had came back to your house to grab some clothes. You were sweating and tired as you sifted through your drawers searching for some underwear. You were to busy to even notice that he had followed you from the living room to watch you outside your door as you came to your dresser. Though when you grabbed what you needed and turned around it was like he wasn't even there to begin with.</p><p>Axe should have stopped there. He should have left you alone after seeing you were fine. He should have not followed you into their house. Nor should he have followed you into the bathroom. But it was to late. Once you had stepped into the shower he had appeared to see you stark naked with the steam and water hitting you from the front. He was most definitely not disappointed with what he saw. In fact it was one of the reasons why he stayed and stars be blessed when he got a good look at your ass and the beginnings of your sex... well lets just say he had to leave then before he did something stupid.</p><p>You moved when Crooks tugged a bit on your hair causing you to mumble something in your sleep and burry your face into the pillow. Your arm coming out to show your exposed shoulder. Both Crooks and Axe tensed at the realization of two things. One, you were topless and two was that you smelled of both Mutt and the lingering traces of fear.</p><p>"Brother. Don't" Crooks tried to reach for his brother but it was to late.</p><p>He had already disappeared.</p>
<hr/><p>You groaned when you woke up that morning. Your head was a little fuzzy and you swore you could drink about ten gallons of water right about now but other than that you were fine. Hefting yourself up you sat up in your bed only to quickly realize that you were both shirtless and bra less. Quickly raking your mind over whether or not you had been dumb enough to drink and bring someone home, which was so unlike you, you recalled that you had been at your parents new house and that you had came out of the shower. That's where things got fuzzy.</p><p><em>What the hell happened</em>? You asked yourself.</p><p>Getting up you walked over to your dresser and grabbed a new bra and a shirt. After changing you opened your door and was greeted with the wonderful smell of breakfast cooking. You also could hear your tv was on and the tell tell signs of an anime show softly bounced around the house. Your Dads must have came to check on you.</p><p>Heading down the hall you were indeed greeted with both Undyne and Alphys in your kitchen but cooking and watching the tv was not what the two were doing. "If I cant have grab ass at your house then no grab ass here." You teased playfully scaring the monster couple. Undyne quickly stepped back from the counter where he had sat Alphys on top of, his shirt wrinkled and his white coat hung loosely around his arms. Your short dad blushed as he fixed his glasses and himself before sliding off the counter to scurry over to you.</p><p>"Are y-you alight now dear? L-let me see your back." Alphys asked already lifting up your shirt from behind.</p><p>"I'm fine dad. A little stiff but I'm good. Though I would like to know what happened yesterday?" You asked lifting your arm as Alphys ducked under it.</p><p>"Depends on what part you want to know first punk. The one where you met your soulmates, or the fact that you were scent assaulted by them, or the fact one of them hurt you?" Undyne spoke up placing the breakfast he had made for you on the table and patted the spot so you could come and eat.</p><p>Once Alphys gave you the all clear you sat down and dug into the breakfast. "Lets start with the first one then go down the list." You said between mouthfuls.</p><p>"W-well to put it bluntly," Alphys started taking the seat in front of you while Undyne took the one next to you draping an arm over the back of your chair ", those skeletons you met yesterday were all your soulmates."</p><p>"And then some." Undyne added.</p><p>You nearly choked on your food at that. Now that you recalled you remembered there being skeletons that were supposed to come over and then meeting one rather tall one in the hall before your brain froze. Not that you were opposed to having a soulmate or two since you grew up around your two dads who were in fact soulmates. You saw each day how they loved and cared for each other and it warmed your heart seeing it each day but there was going to be more than just one or two for you from what your short dad was explaining. "D-do you know exactly how many?" You asked kind of shaky.</p><p>Undyne leaned back in his chair as he counted in his mind. "Uh, ten? Not including the others that live on the mountain. Right?" He asked looking to Alphys.</p><p>"Correct." Alphys nodded interlacing his fingers. "O-originally it would have b-been this universe's Sans and Papyrus but since there are more t-then just them you are stuck with more."</p><p>"You cool with that punk?"</p><p>Were you? You could be right? You saw how your dads were with each other so would they all be the same with you? Your fork poked at your eggs as you thought. Mutt had been all but affectionate up until all the yelling had started you remembered. Could they all act that way if they came to you again? Your stomach slowly sank at the thought of being assaulted with all those weird smells again and a look of discomfort creeped up your face.</p><p>"I don't have to meet them all at once do I?" You asked looking at Undyne with worry. He would protect you if anything like that happened again, right?</p><p>"Nah. If you want we," He pointed to himself and then to Alphys ", can let them come two at a time to meet you and get the introduction part over with. Then it will be up to you to see who you want to spend the most time with."</p><p>"B-but these skeletons are Boss monsters, dear. Even if you see them two at a time we want you to t-take caution. Boss m-monsters tend to a-act on instinct than their head w-when they s-see their soulmate. That was why Mutt was so protective over you a-and did not want to let you g-go. Even if it did end up i-in you getting hurt." Alphys warned.</p><p>"He's right so make sure you have your phone on you when they come over in case you need us." Undyne said looking at you concerned before turning his attention to something in your hair. His hand on the chair coming to pick it up but not letting you know what it was as he turned his attention back to Alphys.</p><p>"You mean you wont be here with me when I meet them?" You asked startled that they were going to be leaving you alone with them after what they had just said.</p><p>"We w-will for the first minute or two to let them know that we don't want them doing anything that they shouldn't but again because they are B-Boss monsters they will be very protective of you. W-we would o-only cause you more trouble by staying." Alphys reached over and placed his hand over yours that held the fork. "But i-if anything does happen dear <strong>don't</strong> be afraid to call for us."</p><p>Your chest filled with warmth from how happy and loved you felt from hearing how your dads wanted to protect you. Even if you were slightly sure that you might kind of not need it. "Alright, I will." You said nodding.</p><p>"Now t-those scents you were attacked with w-were their souls trying to s-scent mark you. Its s-something we monsters do w-when we find a potential mate or our s-soulmates. Its really just our soul trying t-to make sure that others know that you are already with someone s-so they won't think y-your single." Alphys explained a small blush rising on his cheeks as he continued. "There's three stages to a monster c-courtship and scent marking is the f-first step. The second would be a m-mating mark and then the last would be a s-soul bond."</p><p>Your own blush rose one your cheeks when you heard about the mating and the soul bond. You knew exactly what each of those entailed since both of your dads gave you the human and monster sex talk when you turned sixteen. They knew you were a growing girl and had wanted to explore your sexuality and made sure you <strong>knew</strong> what you were going to get into before it was to late. Your mind drifted at the thought. What would sex with skeleton monsters be like? Did... Did they have the <strong>parts</strong> to do it? Your face grew hot when a certain tall skeleton appeared in your mind looming over you like he had in the hall where you met him. You were starting to wonder if his collar was just a fashion statement or something else when the back of your head was bopped by Undyne's scolding hand.</p><p>"Get your head out of the gutter, punk, and eat your food."</p><p>Your face grew hotter in embarrassment and you complied. You started to shovel food into your mouth again as you heard the two of them snicker. Once you finished eating Alphys took your plate and fork and went over to the sink to wash it. While he was doing that Undyne tugged on your hair to gained your attention. Wiping your mouth with the napking you had you looked up at him cocking your head.</p><p>"You need to decide on if you want to see them soon, small fry. The longer you put them off the crazier they'll be when you do meet them." Undyne said. "And I suggest meeting the tamer ones first."</p><p>"Can't I see Mutt today?" You blurted out not paying attention that you had said it out loud and so eagerly. A dark blush smacked you in the face at the shocked and surprised look on his face at your abrupt question. Yet that didn't last before you felt him smack the back of your head again.</p><p>"Didn't I just tell you one of the <strong>tame</strong> ones?! Mutt and Black are <strong>not</strong> <strong>tame</strong>! Didn't you learn that yesterday?" He barked.</p><p>You pouted as you rubbed the back of your head. Undyne must have felt bad because you felt his hand replace yours when you placed it on your lap. It rubbed it soothingly making sure his sharp yellow claws didn't scratch you to hard.</p><p>"I think she s-should see Mutt and Black first. Mutt was the first one to meet her a-after all. T-that and after what happened to him last night I'm sure h-he learned his lesson." Alphys said coming up to you to stand on your other side placing a hand on your shoulder.</p><p>Your head snapped up at that as you looked at your short father questioningly. "What do you mean? What happened to him?"</p><p>"Dipshit got punished for hurting you. Nothing he cant handle though I'm sure. Probably seen much worse in his universe." Undyne explained. He saw you were going to say something about how wrong that was when he stopped you by speaking first. "I know what your gana say and no he needed to be taught a lesson. It was more of a warning to the others as well. It needed to be done."</p><p>You sighed at the 'and that's final' tone in his voice. You really didn't like the fact that they had punished him for doing something that his instincts told him to do in order to protect you. You didn't blame him for what had happened surprisingly. Honestly you were just shaken up by everything that had happened all at once more than the fact that he had hurt you.</p><p>"Fine." You said with a huff. "So when can they come over?"</p><p>"After dinner. Black gets off of work by then so it gives you enough time to relax for a bit before they come to hover over you for a bit."</p><p>You nodded listening to him. You were growing excited to meet them again.</p><p><em>I hope it goes well this time</em>. You thought with a smile.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hehehe the sexy stuff is coming!! </p><p>Also Axe big perv peeping on you in the shower.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. *</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning! Warning! Sexual content ahead!!<br/>Please grab the biggest glass of milk you got cus this is gana be one spicy jalapeno!! </p><p>Hehehe!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I said no you egotistical shit!" Undyne yelled into the phone as he sat on a bench on his back porch, the weights he was using being placed on the ground before he decided to go and use them on the tall Fell skeleton.</p><p>"And Why The Hell Not!? The Others Have Had The Privilege To Meet Her So Why Have My Brother And I Not? I Demand To See Her This Instant!" Edge barked into the phone as he paced around in his room, his brother Red leaning against the doorway.</p><p>Edge was absolutely furious after the meeting knowing that his other copies had the opportunity to meet you and he didn't. That and apparently Mutt had the audacity to harm you! That shit would never have happened if he was there! And to think that if he and his brother had not stormed out yesterday morning he would have been able to look at your beautiful face! And of course he meant beautiful because there was no way his soulmate was not as immaculate and as regal as he! Right?</p><p>"No Edge. You need to wait like everyone else." Undyne huffed for what seemed like the tenth time that day.</p><p>"Why!?"</p><p>"Because I fucking said so! Fuck Edge she passed out yesterday because you all bombarded her with your fucking stink bombs what makes you think I'm going to let you meet her with someone else here?" Undyne asked.</p><p>That seemed to catch Edge's attention.</p><p>"What Do You Mean 'With Someone Else There'?" Edge's voice was on the verge of malice. Someone else was going to meet you today? Who!? And why was it not him!? This wasn't fair!</p><p>"Black and Mutt are meeting her first."</p><p>"WHAT!? HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND? YOU OBVIOUSLY HAVE BEEN OUT OF THE WATER TO LONG IF YOU THINK THAT I WILL LET THAT DAMN DOG AND HIS BROTHER BE NEAR MY DARLING AFTER WHAT HAS HAPPENED!" Edge yelled losing his "inside voice". His teeth ground together as he seethed where he stopped his pacing.</p><p>"It wasn't my choice Edge it was hers. I don't want him there either but I cant stop her from seeing who she wants. I can only do my duty as a father to make sure she is safe and guide her from behind as she takes these steps herself. And..." Undyne stopped a smirk crawling onto his face.</p><p>"And?"</p><p>"Could you tell Stretch and Blue their turn is tomorrow after lunch?" Undyne didn't have to wait long to hear the enraged roar that came from Edge along with Red's barely audible words before there was a crash and the phone cut off. That made Undyne practically roll off of the workout bench in a fit of laughter. Though he might have been a bit loud since Alphys did come out to see what was going on. The face he gave Undyne after seeing Edge's contact on the phone made him have one of those "really?" looks.</p><p>"Must you goad him?" Alphys asked crossing his arms.</p><p>"Heh its what he gets for bitching at me." He chuckled looking down at his phone to go to Stretch's contact so he could send him a message. He was a hundred percent sure Edge was not going to give him his message.</p><p>(<strong>Stretch</strong>)</p><p>Stretched moaned into his hoodie that he had in his mouth to silence him as his hand palmed his fully formed cock still hidden in his khakis. All morning he had been thinking of nothing but you and each time an image of you flashed in his mind it quickly turned lewd. He had been trying to push them aside and act normal but he just couldn't control himself anymore. It was just so hard to do when it came to you. So he ran to his room, locked the door, and allowed his mind to run wild.</p><p>Right now he was imagining you touching him. Your small hand working him over his shorts while the other ran over his ribs and sternum. He shuddered when he pinched one of his false ribs as if you had done it yourself. His breath starting to come out in small pants.</p><p>The smell of sunflowers and honey drifted into his mind. You smelled heavenly and for the brief moment that he got to be close to you and even got to feel the soft skin under your shirt made his cock throb. Another moan was muffled as he unbuttoned his shorts allowing his member to be free. Precum already leaking from the head.</p><p>Stretch flinched when he brushed his thumb over the weeping head before pressing on it. His soul thumped heavily in his chest demanding that it was really you there jerking him off and not his hand. His hand slid up to stroke him at an even pace. His eye sockets closing as he tried to concentrate.</p><p>You were there between his legs wearing the outfit he had seen you wearing yesterday. You smiled so sweetly at him as you stroked him slowly. Teasing him with each stroke by giving him your own soft moan.</p><p>"Stretch~." You whined before leaning down to take the tip of his dick into your mouth, your tongue swirling around the soft head before giving it a good suck.</p><p>Stretch groaned loudly, his hips involuntarily thrusting forward. It wouldn't bother you though. You would gladly take more of him in giving him what he wanted. Your head started to bob while your hand stroked the rest of him going at a pace perfect for you but torturously slow for him. Another jerk of his hips seemed to be enough for you to know that he needed more. Removing your hand you shocked him by taking the rest of him in to deep throat his cock.</p><p>The sounds you were making nearly had him cuming then. The loud slurps and moans were practically like a hymn from the heavens that he would give his very soul for to hear over and over again. And if you didn't look like an absolute angel at the moment then he was sure that you were his own little sex crazed demon. Though that did cross his mind for right when he was reaching his end you removed himself from inside your mouth.</p><p>Stretched whined from the loss but that only make you giggle sweetly at him. "Don't worry, honey bear." You said sweetly leaning forward to whisper where his ear would be. "I have something better for you."</p><p>The image of you switched then. No longer were you between his legs fully clothed but now you were straddling him, your body now naked letting him get a good view of all of you. Perfection. The only word that came to mind. Even as your already wet sex hovered half an inch over his needy cock.</p><p>"Are you ready?" You purred. Before he even had a chance to answer you were already taking him in slowly.</p><p>Stretched hissed. His hand over his dick tightening as he imagined it being your tight cunt he was sliding into. "fuck!" He gasped releasing his hoodie from his mouth, a large drool stain already accumulated on the orange fabric. He could hear you chuckle as you lifted before lowering yourself to take more of him in. He didn't know if you could take all of him. It wasn't that he had girth but the length was something he did pride himself in. In his fantasy though you could take all of him and you did as he felt his hand hit the base. He heard your soft moan when you stilled. As if you were content with just having him there. A picture of bliss coming over you before he saw that teasing smile reappear.</p><p>Stretch jerked when you started to grind against him at a much faster pace than you had when you were sucking him off. His cock thrusting inside you fervently. The sounds of your love making would fill the room. From the clap of your ass as it came back down on his bones as you rode him to the pants and mewling moans that escaped past those lips of yours.</p><p>The stimulation must have been to much for his soul. Hell the actual sex part of the fantasy made it practically shudder dangerously. So it didn't come as a surprise when Stretch came. Of course he imagined that he had bottomed out and came inside of you. You with a look of shock and pleasure at feeling his release inside of your womb. You didn't seem all that bothered that he had came before you, of course because this was his fantasy. Though if that did happen when he finally got his hands on you for real he would make sure you would come as many times as possible before he would even think of his own release.</p><p>Stretched panted heavily as the last strings of cum dripped down his hand before his cock disappeared. Slumping onto his bed Stretch kept his dirty hand off of the messed up sheets. He was tired but satisfied. A nap would be alright right now but before that he needed to clean himself up.</p><p>(<strong>about thirty minutes later</strong>)</p><p>Stretch stepped out of the bathroom now freshly washed from his earlier activities. He wore a grey tank top and some baggy sweat pants, his hoodie slung over his shoulder. As he walked down the halls back to his own room a blue blur ran straight for him. Stretch didn't need to see who it was because he already knew that it was his brother. The excited skeleton crashing into him but not with enough force to knock over his taller brother. He seemed to have been in a better mood than he was yesterday.</p><p>"PAPY! THERE YOU ARE!" He shouted with stars in his eyes. "I HAVE WONDERFULL NEWS TO TELL YOU!"</p><p>" 's that so?" Stretch asked slumping over his brother. Blue easily held him up even lifting him as he turned to take his brother back to his own room.</p><p>"OF COURSE, BUT BEFORE I TELL YOU I MUST SCOLD YOU FOR NEGLECTING TO CHECK YOUR PHONE. PLEASE MAKE SURE YOU PAY PROPER ATTENTION TO IT DURING THIS TIME, OK?" Blue asked opening Stretch's door before gently pushing it open with his foot.</p><p>"sure thing bro. so what's so wonderful?"</p><p>Blue's smile grew as he gently set his brother back on the ground. He waited for him to sit first though for he was sure that what he was about to tell him would surely knock him off his feet, or make him jump for joy? Now that would be a sight. "THIS UNIVERSE'S UNDYNE HAS ALLOWED US TO SEE OUR PRINCESS TOMORROW! THIS IS AMAZING ISN'T IT? OH I CAN'T WAIT! ALTHOUGH IT IS GOING TO BE AFTER LUNCH BUT STILL WE GET TO SEE HER!" Blue shouted as he practically vibrated in his spot.</p><p>Stretch's eyes widened at the news. He didn't think he would get to see you so soon so this news did come to him as a wonderful shock. His ever present smile grew slightly as his hand subconsciously came up to touch the spot over where his soul was. Though he didn't jump for joy like Blue had wanted the happy flop of him throwing himself back and onto his bed did make his brother smile. Jumping onto the bed Blue scooched up next to his brother. Crossing his legs he sat there with his head resting on his hand as he stared into space.</p><p>(<strong>Later that day</strong>)</p><p>You sighed as you relaxed in the warm water in your large claw foot bathtub. All day you had been cleaning to make sure everything was nice and neat for when the time came for Mutt and his brother Black to come over. You wanted to make a good impression on them by having a neat home so you basically cleaned it top to bottom. Hell even the smell of bleach was still in your nose and that was because you had practically poured half the bottle of milk and honey scented bath soap into the tub. You sank yourself deeper into the bubbles as you tried to get your neck wet. There was a good amount of bubbles so doing so without hiding your own head in the white cloud was tricky.</p><p>As you were trying to relax your mind wondered over to the two males that you had asked to meet you, properly, today. You still had another two hours before they were to come over and you weren't sure if they were going to eat before or were they going to want to eat here? That and they were going to be coming over late. It was already six something and Undyne had told you that Black doesn't get out of work till seven and would come by after he cleaned up. Though you didn't know what he did as his career you were thankful for the long wait. It gave you time to mentally prepare yourself.</p><p>Ok, you had to say that your mind wasn't preparing you for just a simple conversation between you and the skeletons. All day flits and whispers of naughty thoughts crossed your minds. You were rather turned on by the idea of getting frisky with the skeletons. After your conversation that morning with your parents about the three steps of monster courtships your brain did run a bit wild on what Mutt and his brother would or could offer. You didn't get a look at Black so there wasn't any fantasies that your brain could conjure up but whoooo boi did it automatically took what you knew of Mutt and ran the fuck away with it. We're talking both soft and the hardcore shit. Some of the stuff you had no idea where in the ever living hell it came from but you cant say you weren't entirely opposed to it. Your cheeks blushed at the thought of them wanting to spend the night. Would they want to? You didn't think you would mind if they did and its not like your dads were going to come and break down your door if they didn't leave at a certain time anyways. You may have lived next door to them but that doesn't mean that you were actually living with them anymore. That and your house was a good twenty yards from theirs. They couldn't possibly hear you if things got spicy, you hoped.</p><p>You hummed to yourself as your thoughts drifted back to dinner. Maybe you could order something for them? You had been craving food from a certain place that did deliver out to where your house was. And its not like you lived that far outside of the city. In reality it was a twenty-five / thirty minute drive from here to the college campus. That was a god sent because the city was actually really fucking huge and if it was near the center you were sure that you would have to sell your place to move somewhere closer to it. You weren't good with dealing with city traffic since where you and your dads had lived before was out in the boonies where there was nothing but farms and beautiful forest scenery everywhere you looked.</p><p>The buzzing of your phone drew your attention to the wicker towel stand you had next to the tub. You had set a timer so that you wouldn't stay soaking for to long. You had the nasty habit of staying in the water for hours until it turned cold. You weren't glad to say that that's how you ended up getting sick on more than one occasion but you were <strong>determined</strong> not to let it happen this time.</p><p>After you finished bathing you quickly changed into something comfortable. It was still hot for being so late into the evening so you opted for some shorts that stopped just above your knee and a slightly thin black concert shirt you gad got as a gift from one of your older friends a few years back. Now you stood standing in front of your mirror trying to figure out what to do with your hair. Taking it down from the hair clip you have it in while you bathed you ran your hands through your hair. Though when you ran your head again though the right side you noticed something. Picking it out you lifted a small bundle of hair that had been made into a tiny braid.</p><p><em>How the hell did that get there</em>? You asked yourself. You hardly braided your hair and you didn't remember doing it yesterday nor today. <em>Was this what dad saw this morning?</em> You had recalled his messing with this side of your head when you sat with him at the table. You nibbled on your lip as you thought on how you got it but gave up after a bit. It wasn't like it harmed you in any way or caused you to feel uncomfortable. In fact, it has been a long while since you wore your hair in a braid. Maybe tonight you would wear it like that. And so you did. You make quick work in making one but once you finished you debated on if you would pin it up in a slightly messy bun or if you wanted it to just hang over your shoulder. <em>Meh, I'll leave it down.</em></p><p>Walking into your living room, when you were done in the bathroom, you gave your house another once over. You still had about thirty minutes now until they were to arrive. Maybe you should order that food now so that it would get here in time with when they did? Pulling out your phone from your back pocket you quickly opened one of the delivery apps you had and started to order your food as you walked over to sit on your couch.</p><p><em>Chicken, beef, or pork</em>? You asked yourself. <em>Should I get one of each? I don't know what they like so I guess I could do that.</em></p><p>Finishing your order you had just closed your phone when you heard a knock on your door. Your head turned to look at the time. It was 7:40pm. Either that was your parents bringing over Mutt and Black or the delivery guy was really fucking fast. Getting up you went to your front door to take a peek through the peephole and saw the first of the two choices standing there waiting for you to open up. Unlocking the door you opened it and smiled at the small group of males standing there.</p><p>Alphys and Undyne stood between you and the skeletons. Alphys seemed to be even more nervous than usual while Undyne looked like he was ready to shut the door and not even let your two soulmates enter the house. You couldn't see the other skeleton as he stood behind Undyne but you were able to see Mutt. Your face brightened at getting to see him again. Though you couldn't see his face very well with his hood covering it and the outside wall light casting his face that you could see in slight shadow.</p><p>You cocked your head to the side. Was he trying to hide from you? Well, you guessed he would since of what had happened yesterday but you didn't blame him for it. Honestly you couldn't. You were about to speak to him when Undyne spoke first.</p><p>"You gana let us in or have these mosquitoes bite us all night?"</p><p>You jumped at the realization that you had indeed been standing there and not letting them come in while they were quite in fact being eaten by the bugs. "Sorry." You said before stepping aside so that they could all come in, Mutt being the last to enter before you closed the door.</p><p>Undyne was the first to speak as he and Alphys stepped to one side while Mutt and the new skeleton stood before you. "So you already met <strong>Mutt</strong>," He said with a hint of venom in his voice ," and this is his brother Black. One of your other soulmates."</p><p>The skeleton that had been introduced stepped in front of you. He was maybe half a foot taller than you. He had a rather nasty scar looking crack over one of his sockets that made him rather intimidating along with those sharp teeth that smiled down at you. He wore a rather nice black suit and tie. The tie itself had small accents that you were unable to get a proper look at since you had jumped when you felt both of your hands being taken. You stared with wide eyes as he brought one of your hands to his mouth before pressing his teeth to your knuckles. A tingle raced up your hand and arm raising goosebumps as far as you felt it go.</p><p>"It Is A Delight To Properly Meet You, <strong>My Queen</strong>." Black said before raising you other hand and placing what you believed was another kiss on your other knuckles.</p><p>Undyne gave a gag before you heard him 'oof' from Alphys' elbow to the gut, a small blush on the yellow monster's face. Alphys then cleared his throat as he grabbed Undyne's arm. "I b-believe it's time we leave them to get acquainted with each o-other."</p><p>"You two shit heads better not do anything to her or I swear to Asgore it will be worse than what Axe did. "Undyne growled.</p><p>Surprisingly to you Black snapped back with a scoff. "As If We Would Let Something Like That Happen Again."</p><p>As your yellow dad tried to drag away a seething Undyne he grabbed your arm and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Do call us i-if they do anything you don't l-like."</p><p>Your heart swelled as you could feel the fatherly parental concern coming off of him and his words. Taking your hands away from Black you gave Alphys a tight hug and a kiss on the cheek. "I will. Thank you dad." And with that both fathers left you.</p><p>Once the door closed you were immediately pulled into Blacks arms. His skull nuzzled against your hair as he took a deep breath in. You blushed but didn't push him away. In fact it make you giggle. Especially when you started to hear a content purr come out of him. You guessed that skeleton monsters could purr when they wanted to after all.</p><p>"Its good to meet you to Sans." You said using his real name with another giggle when he placed his face on your shoulder, his nose bridge tickling you slightly.</p><p>That seemed to make him look at you then. Raising his head he looked down at you bringing his left hand up to stroke your cheek. You weren't sure if you saw what you saw but you could have definitely sworn you had seen hearts in his sockets for a split second. "I Agree, However, I Wish It Had Gone This Smoothly The First Time, Pet. Unfortunately We Can Not Do Anything About That Now But I Would Like To Apologies For My Reckless Brother's Behavior And So Would He."</p><p>Moving around you so that he was standing behind you Black snapped his fingers and in a heart beat Mutt was kneeling in front of you. You winced at the force he threw himself before you. You had tile floors and as many a time you yourself had slipped and fell on it you knew that the force he used would have definitely hurt. You didn't know if skeletons bruised but if they did than he was definitely going to have some on his patellas.</p><p>" 'm sorry mistress for my behavior yesterday." You heard him say sadly. He literally looked like a beaten dog even if you couldn't see his face due to the hood of his jacket. "i humbly accept 'ny punishment you wish to give me, even if its you not wanting me near you ever again."</p><p>You tensed and sucked in a breath at his words. Even after getting punished for something he had no control over he still thought you were or would be mad at him. Even mad enough to punish him to. Your heart sank for him. Reaching down you grabbed his skull still covered in the hood and made him look up at you. You wanted to cry for how he looked when you finally got to see his face. His sockets had dark circles under them and you were right in your questioning on whether or not skeletons could bruise for there was a rather large one on his cheek bone. Its wasn't purple or blue like normal human bruises. Instead it was a dark gray almost black like he had smeared soot on his face.</p><p>"Oh Papyrus." You said with sorrow weaving through your voice. Gently you lifted your hand on the side with the bruise and gently touched behind it. Though even then you guessed it was sensitive since he himself winced at your fingers. His eye lights though never looking up at you "There's no need for me to forgive you because you didn't do anything wrong."</p><p>Blacks hands, which had made their was to rest on each one of your shoulders gave then a gentle squeeze. You looked to the side at him. "He Did. By Harming You He Has Broken An Unspoken Rule Between All Of Us. One We Take Very Seriously."</p><p>You shook your head at him. Yeah you get what he was trying to say but still what had happened wasn't his fault. It was no ones fault. Removing your hands from Mutt's face you shrugged your shoulders so that Black could let you go. He squeezed them for a moment before letting you go. Turning back to Mutt you gestured for him to stay put. "Hold on a second."</p><p>Stepping away from them you raced into your kitchen to look for something you knew would make him better. Over the years growing up you gained your fair share of scrapes and cuts and your dads always gave you the perfect remedy to fix your ailments. Of course because neither of them could use green magic you were handed these little miracle cures and now that you were living by yourself, even if they now lived next door, you figured it was good to keep these on hand. Opening your cabinet you pulled out a glass jar and pulled out one from inside of it before putting the jar back.</p><p>Racing back over you kneeled down in front of Mutt which caused both monsters to flinch. You laughed in your mind as you looked up at Mutt. Even when both of you were kneeling he was still taller than you. He watched you with questioning sad eyes as you took the clear wrapping off of the candy you had and held it out in front of his mouth with two fingers.</p><p>"mistress?"</p><p>"Open." It was a command. One that you gave no room for him to argue against.</p><p>Mutt looked at the candy in your hand and then your face. It took a moment but to your relief he bent down. Opening his jaws he slid out his tongue to which you placed the candy in the middle. What surprised him more was when you placed the candy on it your pointer finger slid off and down the middle of his tongue as he pulled the candy into his mouth. His cheek bones dusted a dark orange. The moment the candy disappeared behind his teeth you noticed the dark coloration started to disappear. It wasn't completely but it was a rather big difference.</p><p>You smiled up at him knowing that you had helped him relief some of the discomfort. Reaching up you felt him jump slightly when you cupped both sides of his face in your small hands. His eye lights were on you completely now watching on what you would do next. Leaning up you kissed the cheek where the bruise was, as if it would make it go away.</p><p>"Don't be sad anymore, ok?" You whispered. Your lips hovered slightly over his bone before moving to the other cheek where you placed another kiss. "I could never be mad at you for trying to protect me."</p><p>You felt Mutt's hands slide up your arms before cupping yours in his much larger ones. "you promise?" His voice was a low whisper like your own. It wasn't like you were trying to hide a secret or anything. You were pretty sure you could be heard by Black clearly. Even so the intimacy of it felt good for the two of you.</p><p>You hummed out a giggle. "I promise." Tilting your head you shocked both brothers by placing a loving kiss on his teeth.</p><p>Mutt melted like putty in your hands. His body relaxed and sagged until he was practically laying on top of you yet never moved to break the kiss. You felt the same tingle of magic like when Black kissed your hands as it danced and moved across your lips. You tried to suppress another giggle when you heard him sigh through his nose. You felt like if he had a tail that it would be thumping against your floor loudly. Though you did jump however when you heard a loud knock on the door.</p><p>Breaking the kiss you remembered that it was the food you had ordered. You tried to get up but the growls that came out of both male monsters made you stop. You remembered your dad's words of them being protective and sighed. "Its just the food I ordered guys."</p><p>You watched as Black moved to the door. It was actually quite funny how when the delivery guy looked up and saw Black and paled when the bag of food was snatched out of his hands and the door was slammed on his face. Looking down at the bag you saw his brow bones raise before they scowled down at the burritos from the restaurant you had ordered them from.</p><p>"Why Did You Not Eat Before We Came?" Black asked.</p><p>You rolled your eyes at him and stood. Mutt was still being lovey dovey and clung to you. His lower body practically going limp against you. Taking the bag from Black You pulled out one of the foil wrapped burritos looking it over. It was huge. About the length of your wrist to your elbow and it was thick. You were sure that if it tasted good then it would have been well worth the money you had paid for.</p><p>"Well since I thought that you two would be spending the night it would be good to have something to eat in between. Unless i assumed wrong? You don't have to if you don't want to. I'm sure I could one hand it again tonight, no biggy." You teased Batting your eyes as you looked up at him after placing the burrito back into the bag.</p><p>You didn't get to look at their faces as you turned to head to the kitchen. Thankfully Mutt had let you go. You didn't think you would be able to walk while dragging him around. You were sure he would have been to heavy for you. Once your back was turned you failed to notice the blushes that grew on both boys as they looked at you and then to one another. Getting to the table you pulled out the burritos and placed them on the table. They smelled so good and you could feel your mouth water as you thought about digging into one of them.</p><p>Hearing the sound of a finger snapping you turned just in time to see Black look at you with an evil smirk on his face before he spoke. "Fetch."</p><p>You gasped when you felt Mutt's arms wrap around you and you were instantly teleported on the couch. You landed with a small 'oof' on Mutt's lap, your ass meeting his groin. You were going to say something about the mini abduction when you were surprised to find Black Sitting in front of you on the couch before you felt his own teeth press against your mouth. Because your mouth was already open he wasted no time in diving his tongue into it. It easily fought for dominance over yours and won. Everything about the way Black kissed you screamed dominance plus it didn't help that the way his now ungloved hands had started to squeeze your barely covered thighs.</p><p>When Black pulled his skull away you tried to follow him to keep the kiss going but with Mutt holding you secure you weren't able to. Black chuckled at your look of disappointment. Giving your thighs another squeeze he leaned forward again to whisper in your ear. "As Much As I Would Like To Enjoy The Food You Have Bought I Would Rather Enjoy The Delicious Meal In Front Of Me Here." Black's tongue then slid across the shell of your ear causing you to shiver involuntarily.</p><p>Both monsters then let their hands roam over you. Mutt's hands gently kneaded the skin of your hips and stomach. It felt good to you. So much so that you found yourself reclining yourself onto Mutt. That seemed to make him happy because as soon as your head rested against his shoulder you hear that wonderful purr of his again. Mutt leaned down and nuzzled the side of your head. He was panting slightly and it didn't take a genius to know it was because of what was prodding your lower back.</p><p>"mistress." Mutt whined. His hands moved up to ghost over the curves of your breasts. "may I?"</p><p>You nodded. A slow relaxed moan slipped through your parted lips when he slipped his hands under your shirt to cup each one. You weren't wearing a bra and you were glad you weren't. It just would have caused trouble for him as he gave each of your breasts a delicious squeeze, his fingers sinking and almost disappearing into the plush mounds of flesh. His hands worked wonders over your breasts groping and tweaking your already hard nipples enlisting another moan out of you. They were also distracting. You weren't aware of Black undoing the button of your pants until his hand was brushing over the lips of your sex. You hissed when his bone fingers agonizingly parted them slowly to stroke over your already soaked core.</p><p>Your hips thrusted forward demanding more stimulation yet when his other hand gripped your hip to press you down onto his brother a needy and pleading whine graced his non existent ears. "Such A Needy Thing You Are." Black chuckled running a finger over the entrance to your channel. "Tell Me, Should We Give You Such A Reward Just Yet?"</p><p>"S-Sans. Please~." You whined squirming under his hold while Mutt continued working your breasts, the bulge in his pants growing from your wiggling.</p><p>Black hummed as he watched you under he and his brother. His cocky smirk growing sharper. "Begging Already? We Just Barely Started Though." He purred. Leaning forward he nipped at your jaw before he continued to speak, his teeth brushing over your skin. "I Do Quite Enjoy Them To Be Honest. It Makes Me Wonder What My Delicate Little Pet Would Sound Like Once We Give Her What She Wants. But We Have To Do Something First Before That Happens. Do You Know What That Is?"</p><p>You slowly shook your head. Your mind was to fuzzy to work right just yet to think of what he might be trying to say. Suddenly his thumb flicked over your clit almost like a reprimand causing your body to jerk from the sudden feeling.</p><p>"Use Your Words Pet." Black said sternly giving your jaw another nip but slightly harder leaving a angry reddening spot there. Black licked over the spot right after biting it soothing whatever pain he might have given you with the tingle of his magic.</p><p>"No."</p><p>"No What?" Black growled nipping you once more and again licked over the pot.</p><p>"No, Sans, I don't know. Please! Please tell me!" You whined. You were getting frustrated with having them tease you like this. You wanted his attention on your sex now but he was just edging you on. Even as you tried to buck against his hand again he quickly moved it away from you not giving you the stimulation you so desperately needed only to go right back to teasing your entrance once you sat back down.</p><p>"Scent Mark You, Pet. Let Us Scent Mark You And We Will Give You What you Want." To encourage you he gave your clit a swirl a few times earning him a delicious response out of you.</p><p>"Fine! Do it! Please!" You blurted out as you gripped onto his suit not daring him to move away from you. Your legs closed around his hand in an attempt to keep it there incase he were to remove it again. Not a second later you were blasted with each of their scents.</p><p>Thistle, wine, spices.</p><p>Earth, Hickory, smoke.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It he next chapter will be a continuation of what just happened, the morning after, and Blue and Stretch coming for their own day with you.</p><p>More spicy things to come so fair warning!! </p><p>Ok love ya bye bye 👋</p>
        </blockquote><div class="children module" id="children">
  <b class="heading">Works inspired by this one:</b>
  <ul>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30490995">Big T***y Goth Girlfriend</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/pessimistic_frog/pseuds/pessimistic_frog">pessimistic_frog</a>
    </li>
  </ul>
</div></div></div>
</body>
</html>